


Shower Sex

by GarbageFireFic



Series: Taylor Omo fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Come Inflation, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrealistic Sex, some stuff I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFireFic/pseuds/GarbageFireFic
Summary: Taylor is with a couple on their date night.
Series: Taylor Omo fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for jc_51996. I hope it makes some sense with the first one. I wasn't planning on writing more this soon, but if anyone else has a request I'm willing to write up to 2000 words for free! Anything longer than that and I'll have to start charging ;)

Taylor was with a couple today. It wasn’t odd that Taylor would service a couple or even a whole group. All night, the man, Justin, had been insisting both Taylor and his partner, Bailey drink large amounts of alcohol. When Bailey asked to go to the bathroom and Justin told her to wait, Taylor was pretty sure they knew how this night was going to go.

They were at a restaurant now and Taylor was on the floor beside their clients table. The urge to pee was already strong, but the need for an orgasm was becoming more pressing. The entire meal, both Justin and Bailey had been playing with the controls of the small but powerful vibrator and was nestled in their panties right up against their clit. They could hear the faint buzz emanating from between their legs. Inside of them was a large dildo. It didn’t vibrate but Taylor had to fight the urge to bounce on it to stimulate themself. But they’d been ordered not to move, so they didn’t. 

This body being made for sex was meant to gratuitously lubricate itself. Dessert was being served now and they’d been in the restaurant for about two hours. Taylor supposed the vibrator was too weak to make this body orgasm, but the trail of wet slickness rubbing between their thighs had long ago become uncomfortable. They were dressed nicely in a short skirt that rose up almost all the way when they sat on their knees.

Taylor squirmed as minutely as they could. Finally the couple stood up and were given their coats. 

“Get up now,” Justin said. 

Taylor struggled to get their feet under them with how asleep the lower half of their legs were. When they did the air felt cold on their now bared parts, their panty’s fabric was soaked and conformed intimately to the contours of their pussy. 

“Oo my god, look honey, she got the floor wet,” Bailey said with a laugh. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen that before,” Justin said. “Must be this new model.” 

As he said this he pulled up the front of their skirt and exposed their sopping panties.

“Are we sure it’s not piss?” he asked, reaching down to swipe his finger along the outside of the underwear over their engorged lips. 

He took a sniff and shrugged. 

“Should we tell a waitress?” Bailey asked.

“No, no one will notice if we just leave. I’m too excited to get home to mess with that.” 

As they talked about them, Taylor felt a wisp of embarrassment. Logically they knew that they weren’t in control of what this body did, they never were, but somehow even after years being humiliated in public it still felt terrible. 

When they got to the car, the couple had to figure out how to put Taylor in the car without ruining their car seats. Justin pulled two discarded beach towels out of the trunk and double folded both of them before directing Taylor to sit on them.

They arrived at a high rise building and rode the elevators to one of the top levels. As Justin turned the key in the lock, Bailey jiggled and moaned and made a big display of needing to pee. 

“Just hold on for a little while longer, love,” Justin said, and ushered her into the apartment with his hand on the small of her back, leaving Taylor to trail after them like an afterthought.

Seeing Bailey struggle with her need took Taylor’s attention from how aroused they were to just how badly they needed to pee. The couple had been giving them drinks from their cups. It had been three hours already on their date and Taylor had missed the usual afternoon bathroom time when they’d been picked up early. It was achey, but not quite as bad as Taylor would expect it to be.

The apartment was beautiful and upscale. Justin had his arm around Bailey and was quickly moving through the apartment down a hall. For a moment Taylor wasn’t sure what to do. Did they follow? Justin appeared back around the wall from the hallway. 

“Get in here,” he said, relieving Taylor of the fear that had been building. Taylor did not like times when they weren’t being told what to do. 

They’d gone to a very large bathroom. There was a large glass encased shower that could easily accommodate all three of them. Inside the shower, Bailey was clearly struggling. 

“Hurry up,” she gasped. 

Just manhandled Taylor, not a new thing for them, but a little jarring in his speed and sheer size compared to Taylor. He was in a very large model. Handsome, just as Bailey was beautiful. There were no ugly people left in high society as far as Taylor could tell. He laid Taylor naked down on the shower floor and their heart dropped when he pulled a full catheter kit off the large double sink counter. Taylor hated catheters. 

Justin left Taylor laying on the floor as he went to work on his girlfriend after she shed her own clothes. As he slid the catheter in, Bailey was nearly in tears. Justin positioned Bailey to stand over Taylor. He pulled down the soaked panties that were clinging uncomfortably to their vulva and dropped them and the still vibrating toy onto the shower floor. He inserted the catheter into Taylor and it began to dawn on Taylor exactly what they were about to do. 

Justin released the valve on Bailey’s catheter and urine rushed into the tube connecting them. Taylor watched it approach and felt the warmth through the tube as it entered them. It felt strange, almost like peeing but instead of relief it just built and built. Taylor squirmed. They could almost forget how their pussy was throbbing and their clit burned with the need for relief. 

Bailey groaned and Justin held her up and her bladder emptied itself. Taylor was shocked at how long it continued. Bailey must have had an altered body as well, because normal people didn’t hold this much piss. 

Looking down at themself, they were unsurprised to see the hard knot of their bladder beginning to outline itself through their exposed lower abdomen. It’s growth was almost visible and the pressure quickly became unbearable. 

Just as Taylor felt like they would definitely explode if they took anymore the stream weakened and stopped. Taylor cried. They almost looked like they were pregnant. Not the most horrifying distention Taylor had ever experienced but the horror of others shaping their body however they wanted lingered somewhere deep inside Taylor’s mind. 

Justin disconnected the two catheters and smiled down at Taylor. Bailey wobbled over and peered down at them while leaning against Justin. 

“Wow,” she said. “That’s so weird.”

“You still into it?” Justin asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. 

She leaned down and rubbed her hand over the bulge in Taylor’s pelvis, not really pressing but just enough pressure for Taylor to realize that their urethra was still blocked because otherwise they were sure they’d be peeing. 

Bailey trailed her hand down to Taylor’s pussy and slid her fingers over the soaked lips surrounding the dildo that was still inside Taylor. She pushed and Taylor could feel it pushing into her bladder from the inside. The intense sensation made their eyes water and tears roll down their cheeks. 

“Should we let some out?” Bailey asked.

“Not before I go,” Justin said. 

Justin removed his clothes to reveal a large, half erect cock and heavy balls. As Taylor writhed on the floor, their urethra burning and bladder spasming he coaxed his clearly enhanced dick to it’s full size. It was as big around as the dildo they had used, but Taylor expected he was longer. He approached Taylor and pulled the dildo, pushing it in and out and all around for a moment that made Taylor wail. He pulled it out and roughly turned Taylor over, positioning them so they were on their knees with their ass in the air. The movement caused Taylor to burst momentarily past the block that held in the tidal wave of pee Taylor could feel inside them. The short seconds of release caused Taylor’s pee hole and bladder to throb more than before at the tiny bit of relief. Taylor whimpered and whined and writhed but nothing diminished the feeling of their body straining and straining to alleviate the pain.

“Holy shit, she’s so full the failsafe went off,” Justin marvelled. 

Without any warning, Justin fully sheathed himself inside of Taylor in one abrupt movement. Again, the rough treatment caused them to leak, only to be blocked again. As he fucked they, Justin put his arm around Taylor’s throat and pulled them back until they were upright and seated on his thick dick. When Taylor looked down their front they could see the still distended lower belly pulsing with the rhythm he built. In front of them, Bailey kneeled down and teased Taylor’s clit with a vibrator, pulling back each time Taylor began to sob and howl with their nearing orgmasm, only to be pulled away and leaving Taylor blubbering nonsense with the wish that they could speak words and beg. 

Finally, Justin tensed up and pulsed inside of Taylor, still roughly grinding his cock as deep inside them as he could. The stream of cum that came from him seemed endless and Taylor filled up more and more, leaking both piss and come down their legs. As he came, Bailey crushed the vibrator into Taylor’s clitoris and they screamed as their orgasm finally hit them at the same time a deluge of fluids flooded out of them, seemingly endless both in pleasure and pain. For a moment, Taylor blacked out at the overwhelming sensations. 

When Taylor came to, they were still pissing. The catheter was gone, but the flow could only go so fast. Taylor’s body took over and they had no control of the convulsing in their lower abdomen. Taylor realized they were on their back, legs spread, with Bailey bringing herself off with a toy as she watched Taylor’s shame. 

Finally, it trickled to an end, moments after Bailey hit her orgasm. As Taylor laid on the shower floor, boneless and exhausted, Bailey and Justin washed themself, paying no attention to Taylor as they stepped around them and took no care to clean Taylor up. When they left the bathroom, Taylor sat themselves up and tried to push down the panic of being without use or orders. They had no clothes and it was getting colder and colder in the room. Having no reason to move, Taylor stayed where they were and awaited another use.

**Author's Note:**

> jc, I hope this is what you were looking for!


End file.
